Bravo Lead + Loyalty + Friendship
Bravo Lead + Loyalty + Friendship is the 2nd episode of Season 3 in the remake version of MacGyver. Plot When Jack receives an emergency distress signal from one of his old Delta buddies who is falsely accused of terrorism in a foreign country, MacGyver and Jack quickly recruit the rest of Jack's old Delta team and stage an unsanctioned rescue op. Notes * This episode takes place in Honduras and Cambodia, Kandahar, Bangalore, Djibouti, Nigeria, Africa and Cairo were mentioned. * Jill Morgan Murdoc, and Nasha were all mentioned but do not appear. * Jill Morgan tunred down the position to work at The Phoenix Foundation twice before accepting Matilda Webber offer. * Jack Dalton reveals after a bad mission and returning home, Worthy got him off the couch that day. After he left, Jack rejoined the CIA. This led to him meeting Angus MacGyver years later. * Angus MacGyver designed the internal mechanism right before he left for Nigeria, Africa. UFO + Area 51 Deaths Death Count * Angus MacGyver kiiled 6 people (aprox) via his explotion * Jack Dalton killed 2 people * 13 dead Solders (totl) Quotes Matilda Webber: It's time to let the Teen Titans loose on their own op. Riley Davis: I'm Raven. Leanna Martin: Starfire. Both: Beast Boy. Paul “Deacon” Hern: Judy still hates you. Jack Dalton: Ah, she's about as warm as a stepmother's kiss. Riley Davis: Great party, right? Actually, I'm looking for somebody. Riley Davis: I'd say you found someone. Leanna Martin: Two someones. Angus MacGyver: I got to say, I'm amazed. Every one of these guys put their life on pause immediately to go save Worthy. Jack Dalton: Yeah, well, Worthy's the only reason these guys have a life to pause. Caleb Worthy: Fire in the hole! Everyone: South of the border still not in hell. Jack Dalton: Worthy! You're an animal. Just get me home, Jack. Jack Dalton: You just got us all home, brother. Angus MacGyver: (CLEARS THROAT) I don't think they're slowing down to let us go pee. Jack Dalton: Uh, hey, fellas, um BLEATING LAUGHTER You, uh, remember Cambodia? Caleb Worthy: You're the bravest man I know. Don't waste it, all right? J Caleb Worthy: Hell of a reunion, fellas. Angus MacGyver: Save that for American soil. Let's get out of here. Jack Dalton: Yeah, Cairo for me and Mac was like, uh, Djibouti for all of us, you know, the grim reaper was in the neighborhood, he just had the wrong address? South of the border ALL: still not in hell. Jack Dalton: This is it, boys. Blood makes the grass grow. Angus MacGyver: To Dalton's Heroes. ALL: Dalton's Heroes. Trivia * This episode takes place in Honduran Cast Recurring Others * Jesse C. Boyd as Ryan Thorpe * Wolé Parks as Caleb Worthy * Josh Stamberg as Paul “Deacon” Hern * Matt Skollar as Oman Munoz * Han Soto as Fitzgerald “Fitzy Cheng * Owen Harn as Sidney Lanier * Max Ivutin as Joel * Elle Whitfield as Julie * Terry Serpico as Lawlor * Michael Otis as Penn * Kikey Castillo as Judy Munoz * Mark Riccardi as Mafia Hitter * Bobby Hernandez as Terrorist # 1 * Johnny Land as Man * Derek Alfonso as Terrorist # 2 References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes